Feliz Cumpleaños
by ExplosiveLove
Summary: Ginny se despierta en su casa, La Madriguera, y se da cuenta de que no hay nadie. ¿Donde están todos? ¿Por qué Lupin se comporta de forma tan extraña? ¡Entra y descúbrelo!


**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling y de la Warner, por desgracia T.T

Este es el regalo de cumpleaños de _arpey_.

Espero que te guste, chica, aunque sea un poquito.

* * *

**Feliz Cumpleaños.**

_La furia de Ginevra Weasley._

.

Hacía ya unas horas que la noche se hizo día.

Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente, frotándoselos con las manos para quitarse el sueño de encima. Se quedó mirando al techo, contenta y descansada después de una noche completa de sueño reparador. Estuvo así unos minutos, quizá diez, cuando se dio cuenta de que no se escuchaba ni un ruido en la casa; ni risas, ni a sus hermanos molestar, ni a su madre riñéndolos mientras hacía el desayuno, ni a Harry y a Ron hablar sobre Quidditch... Nada de nada, ni un mosquito.

Se levantó, perezosa, y se vistió, extrañada ante la aparente tranquilidad en el lugar. Bajó las escaleras, mirando en cada habitación, buscando a sus padres, sus hermanos, a Harry y a Hermione. No encontró a nadie en las habitaciones, así que bajó hasta el comedor, que estaba vacío, y después pasó a la cocina, aún más vacía si cabe. También dio una vuelta por el jardín y los alrededores, donde solo encontró gnomos y otros animalillos. Todo le parecía más solitario de lo normal pues estaba acostumbrada a ver esa casa llena de gente, siempre alborotando y haciendo ruido.

Lo primero que pensó es que habían salido un momento para comprar cualquier cosa, así que volvió a la cocina y buscó alguna posible nota por toda la casa. Nada.

Después pensó en que les había pasado algo. Miró el reloj en la pared de la cocina, esperándose lo peor, y lo que vio la descolocó: "Trabajando".  
Todas las manecillas con los nombres de su familia, menos la suya, estaban apuntando a "Trabajando", ¿cómo era eso posible? ¡Si ni Ron ni su madre trabajaban, y los demás estaban de vacaciones!

Respiró hondo, intentando pensar de forma objetiva y razonable. Se dijo que lo más seguro es que se hubiesen marchado para hacerle una broma, darle una sorpresa cuando llegasen o que estuviesen visitando a alguien. Ninguna le parecía convincente, pero decidió esperar por el momento.

Ginny desayunó lentamente, pensando que hacer allí sola. No se le ocurría nada. Con un movimiento de varita recogió y limpió lo que había usado para desayunar, después vagabundeó por la casa, deprimida. Se sentó en el sofá y miró el techo, sumergida en sus pensamientos, durante un tiempo que le parecieron horas, pero que no fueron más de diez minutos. Suspiró, exasperada. Se levantó, fue a su habitación y cogió un libro cualquiera para distraerse; luego fue al comedor, pues no quería quedarse en su habitación por si aparecía alguien de su familia, Harry o Hermione.

Estuvo leyendo durante horas, mirando la hora cada dos minutos. Cuando se cansó de estar sola y sin noticias de nadie, se encaminó a casa de Luna Lovegood.

A lo mejor ella sabía algo sobre su familia.

El día era el típico soleado de un once de agosto, con un calor agobiante. La casa no estaba realmente lejos, pero se le hizo eterno a pesar de su renovado humor ante la perspectiva de poder pasar un rato con su amiga. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

En cuanto vislumbró la peculiar forma de la casa de los Lovegood echó a correr. Se paró en la puerta jadeando por la carrera y, en cuanto recuperó la respiración, llamó a la puerta. Esperó unos minutos, espectante, hasta que la puerta se abrió a medias dejando ver a Xenophilius Lovegood al otro lado. _Este hombre cada día parece más raro,_ pensó Ginny, fijándose en su túnica de color verde fosforescente. El interior de la casa estaba a oscuras, por lo cual la chica podía apreciar el brillo de la túnica desde fuera.

-Buenos días, señor Lovegood, ¿podría hablar con Luna? -le dijo, con una sonrisa. Era un hombre raro, pero le caía bien.

-Buenos días, señorita Weasley. Poder podrías hablar con ella, pero no está en casa.

Ginny se quedó estupefacta.

-¡Oh! ¿Y sabe donde la puedo encontrar? ¡Necesito hablar con ella! -exclamó, desesperada. Hoy, justo hoy, parecía que había desaparecido todo el mundo.

-Lo siento, Weasley, pero se fue esta mañana temprano y no me dijo a donde iba, solo que llegaría tarde. -se encogió de hombros- Le diré que has venido. Que tengas un buen día.

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Ginny estaba que se echaba a llorar, mas no lo hizo. Se giró y volvió por donde había venido, pensando y repensando donde podría haberse metido todo el mundo. Era muy extraño, ¿y si les había pasado algo?

Llego a casa y volvió a mirar por todas partes, por si habían vuelto en su ausencia, pero todo seguía igual que antes.

Entonces escuchó un ruido en la ventana, miró y vio a una lechuza esperando el el alféizar.

Hedwig.

Ginny se apresuró para abrir la ventana. Hedwig entró en cuanto esta estuvo abierta y se posó en su brazo, estirando la pata, donde había una carta.

Una vez liberada de su obligación, la lechuza alzo el vuelo y se fue. Ginny abrió la carta, ansiosa.

_Ginny:_

_Hemos salido a comprar algo y nos hemos encontrado con Hagrid, nos ha invitado a comer y no hemos podido decirle que no. Hermione dice que no te preocupes. Yo también lo digo. Y tu madre que hay empanada de calabaza que sobró de ayer._

_Pásatelo bien,_

_Harry._

-¡Se acabó! -gritó a la casa vacía, hecha una furia.- Me han estado fastidiado toda la semana y yo lo he soportado, han hecho como si no pasara nada importante y yo lo he soportado, ¡hasta me han mandado más tareas que nunca! Pero yo, como soy tonta, lo he soportado. ¡Y ahora van y se olvidan de mi cumpleaños!

Con la cara roja de furia, Ginny subió a la habitación de Ron y Harry, cogió la escoba de este último y salió al jardín. Este verano Hermione le había enseñado el hechizo de invisibilidad, y no dudó en usarlo.

Estuvo volando una eternidad, pero llegó a su destino.

El número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Subió los escasos escalones y aporreó la puerta. La ira le salía por cada poro de su piel.

Un minuto...

Dos minutos...

Tres minutos...

Aporreó la puerta de nuevo, pero nadie le abría. Diez minutos después seguía allí plantada y, cuando ya había tirado la toalla y se iba a ir, la puerta se abrió. Remus Lupin tenía una mirada de arrepentimiento en el rostro cuando Ginny le vio al otro lado de la puerta.

-H-hola, Ginny, ¿cómo estás? Siento haber tardado tanto en abrir. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

La pelirroja se puso más furiosa si cabe.

-¿Cómo que qué hago por aquí? ¿Está todo el mundo loco hoy o es que alguien a hecho un _Obliviate_ colectivo y no me he dado ni cuenta? -gritó, encolerizada.

-Cálmate, Ginny, y compórtate. -dijo Lupin, más alto de lo normal. A Ginny le dio la impresión de que ocultaba algo; estiró el cuello para ver por encima de su hombro, pero todo estaba oscuro.

-¡Ya he terminado, Remus! -se escuchó decir a Tonks desde algún lugar de la casa. Por algún motivo, Lupin suspiró aliviado.

-Entra, no te quedes ahí fuera con el calor que hace.

Si las miradas matasen, Ginny estaría yendo a Azkaban por acabar con su profesor. Pero, al fin y al cabo, el licántropo tenía razón, así que pasó. En el fondo la pelirroja estaba aliviada de encontrar a alguien dispuesto a pasar un rato con ella, estaba harta de pasar el día sola.

Se dirigió a la cocina, pero enseguida Lupin la cogió por los hombros y la giró para ir al salón. Ginny frundió el ceño, extrañada.

-¿Por qué...? -no consiguió terminar.

-Tonks está en el salón. Vas a saludarla, ¿no?

-Supongo que sí. -admitió Ginevra, a quien se le había esfumado la rabia en segundos, ahora solo estaba triste.- Está todo un poco oscuro, ¿no, profesor?

A la chica le estaba dando todo mala espina. Aferró su varita con fuerza, dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento.

Entró al salón en el que supuestamente estaba Tonks y la escuridad la envolvió. No le dio tiempo ni a decir _Lumos_ cuando todas las luces se encendieron y mil voces gritaron al unísono:

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola, caracola! Aquí una servidora, dejando un Two-Shot, el primero que hago, la verdad. Pues este TS es mi regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida y enana Arpey, que ayer (O.o ya es ayer, creí que conseguiría terminarlo antes T.T) cumplió los 16 añitos, fiera. Sí, como la canción de Dani Martín. =P

Quería decirte, enana, que aunque yo sea -literalmente- insoportablemente pesada (de esas a las que les das una patada para que te dejen en paz), te admiro mucho por lo fuerte que eres, puede que tú creas que no, pero lo eres. Lo más seguro es que nunca sepas por qué pienso eso de ti, pero por lo menos sabes que lo pienso, jejej. También decirte que te quiero mucho, que eres la mejor (aunque eso ya lo sabes xD) y que te mereces un regalo mejor que este triste TS, pero por desgracia mi corta mente no da para más.

Ya ves, has ganado, he admitido que tú eres la mejor, pero que no se te ocurra pensar que te lo repetiré, porque no pienso hacerlo ni aunque me cortes las uñas a ras de los codos. (Y, por si se te ha pasado aunque sea un segundo por la mente, sí, este era el regalo que pensaba hacerte el año pasado, pero al final no pude T.T)

_Bueno, el final, enana, lo decidirás tú, ¿cómo quieres que reaccione Ginny en el próx. capítulo?_

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

_ExplosiveLove_


End file.
